Azanian Chronology:History of a Superpower
by ntokozosiban
Summary: The Independent State of Azania is an established Global Superpower.A One-Party Totalitarian State.The APFP has risen as the Central Government of the Independent State and like the prominent CRE(Confederated Russian Empire)it also has a rich history filled with betrayal and power struggles prior and even after the State is established in 2014.This is that rich history emulated...
1. Chapter1:Deep History of the APFP

_**NOTE:**This is a spinoff story arc to the main **Black Purge **Storyline.It,like the previous stories is vased entirely on alternate futures and anachronistic timelines so non of this is including the many States are factual._

**Chapter1****:Deep History of the APFP**

At the height of WW2,in 1941 the APP(Azanian People's Party)was established in the Republic of South Africa as a political and military organization aimed at overthrowing the dominating white minority ruling the State.It was established by **Fernando**** Tsonga** after he had defected from the less radical ANC.Tsonga despised the government and its use of young black men for the World War happening in Europe,plus he could tell from the early ages of the organization that something terrible was on the horizon.Indeed March,1948 just 3 years after the end of WW2 the Apartheid State was established,a Government which intensified the segragation laws that were discriminating against the black people.

Instantly upon its establishment Fernando and his followers resisted against he Apartheid State fiercely, deeming the existence of such a State "A War on black people".The APP lacked weapons like the government had,but made up for that through their innovative style of wging guerilla warfare against the government.White Communities filled with many white civilians were often caught up in the attacks.Things got so bad that by 1955 the organization was banned as a political party and branded terrorist,with the government declaring that "Anyone found to be affiliated with the APP would be executed".So in 1956 the leader of the party fled to Moscow in the Soviet Union.It was here were he operated and would soon grow more attached to Communism.Fernando's great speeches were a rallying cry for the APP members fighting back at home in South Africa.By 1970,when the ANC(banned also)finally declared the armed struggle in the **Umkhonto WeSizwe **organization,an alliance between the two organizations in the ANC and the leading militaristic organization - the APP,was formed.The alliance intensified the war against the South African government and white people lived in constant fear.In June,1975 just a year after the Soweto Uprising,the current Prime Minister of the Republic of South Africa **\- Steyn Von Terre'Blanche **was assassinated by an APP assassin from the Soviet Union.

The assassination would have dire consequences and the government would react fiercely which infuriate Fernando,with the Cold War at its height,after being killed by CIA assassin just after returning home in 1976 to help continue fight the Apartheid regime,the APP after witnessing their most prominent member - Fernando Tsonga die,declare war on the Apartheid regime and so in September 1976 the South African Civil War would begun.Although with much much greater support including in manpower,after the Chairman of the party was killed the Central Control which was the supreme administrative body of the party's military wing **\- Federated African Armed Forces(FAAF)** was rather deminished and the generals of each FAAF battalions in and out of South Africa were gradually becoming more independent,thus it seemed to the party leadership that their own disunity would ensure they lose the civil war just as it was beginning,and so in a bid to save the war effort the race for power within the party was on.

In the power struggle **General Secretary** **Ashura**** Dlamini**and **Vice Chairman** **Khaya Vanda** were the two most notably dangerous figures who were in fierce competition for the seat of **Chairman **of the APP.As Vice Chairman it was only natural for Vanda to take power but increasing support for Ashura was negating his rise to power.In October 1976,a vote of no confidence prevailed against Khaya Vanda.Vanda was furious and began plotting to take Ashura out,but there was only one problem,Ashura's young subordinate and right hand Jabulani Mashinini had hilighted to the party Vanda's aggression and if anything terrible was to befall Ashura,he would be the one to blame and subsequently he would lose all power.In 1977 January Ashura Dlamini,a rising power within the APP was poised to take the seat of Chairman but...

In the same month Khaya Vanda had just gotten in touch with the Soviet Premier Nikolai Brezhnev and the first major military base ws established by the APP in Botswana with Soviet Forces training the APP soldiers to be sent to RSA to fight the regime.Khaya was hailed as a hero and had the support of the FAAF and many political members of the APP on his side,whuch led to a stalemate between the two.Ashura then plotted to kill Khaya himself,a plot that his right hand now turned traitor Jabulani Mashinini would expose to the party.This instantly gave Vanda the chance to begin purging the party in May 1977 to get rid of all "Unwanted Elements".Khaya was surely gonna take the seat of leadership but still faced a lot of competition within the party itself which conveniently during his great APP purge which lasted 30 days straight all either got killed or disappeared,a purge which the young,ambitious and opportunistic Jabulani Mashinini survived.Khaya Vanda would then be named **Chairman **of the APP in June 1977 and thus Chairman Khaya Vanda would go on to consolidate his power by converting FAAF into the **Black Army** and forming the **Executive Secretariat Council(ESC)** of the **APP** of six people led by the General Secretary and the Chairman himself in order to make the party more democratic and less autocratic so if such a crisis as him(i.e the Chairman) dying were to occur,no struggle for power or internal fighting which could potentially destroy the party would occur.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2:Neo-Apartheid State

**Chapter2: Creation of the Neo-Apartheid State**

It was now 1982 and South Africa was involved in a deep and destructive civil war with the APP leading the front against the government.The APP put huge pressure on the government through bombing attacks,sabotage of white businesses and the attacking of the army roaming the townships as because of the civil war Marshall Law was introduced upon townships in the 1980s, although with all these factors,the Apartheid State did not collapse, instead conditions in the townships got worse.Politicians disappeared,supporters were shot with live ammunition and even many of the black youth which supported the struggle against the Apartheid disappeared.Terror ruled the townships as many blacks disappeared and either killed along the road or killed on Mass Graves like done during the Nazi regime.

But instead of a sure loss in the civil war these atrocities didn't terrify the APP militants into defeat but merely fueled their wrath and campaign to destroy the Apartheid Government as in 1982 APP Chairman there then General Secretary of the APP and leader of the **ESC(Executive Secretariat Council)** Jabulani Mashinini ensured that Soviet machine guns flooded South Africa and after the Anti-apartheid Movement in the USA and Britain got even stronger in 1983,many US and British investments were withdrawn from South Africa as a way of forcing the regime to accept reforms,which the arrogant South African President at the time F.W Deklerk vehemently refused to allow.By 1986 the civil war had gotten so bad that Military Shelters for white citizens were erected all over South African places in proximity to white suburbs and with a now bad economy (because of international boycotts to the regime and the sabotaging and bombardment of the oil project the Apartheid regime aimed to use to independently sustain the economy,to which the government lost billions it could not recover)these shelters proved to be extremely expensive to build and mantain.

It was now 1988 and the South African Government was bleeding millions if not billions and with the APP on the other hand putting immeasurable pressure on the government,even though Marshall Law was abandoned in 1987 to filter the rage of the APP,the war raged on unchanged and Chairman Khaya Vanda was adamant about the delivery of his people's demands.After a campaign whereby the ANC(Africa National Congress)was on the forefront Nelson Mandela was released in 1989 after spending an alleged 26 years in jail as effort to begin negotiations with the black majority of South Africa.

The President F.W Deklerk released Nelson Mandela in an effort to begin negotiations with the ANC and ONLY the ANC,excluding other African liberation groups especially the APP which he despised.Nelson Mandela upon release used his influence upon the African people which was as great as the likes of the late Fernando Tsonga to urge all African liberation groups to meet with the Apartheid oppressors for the first ever CODESA Negotiations.Other organizations like the IFP were skeptical about the negotiations and chose not to meet,the APP obviously didn't go either after the **ESC** voted against going to the meeting in opposition to the Chairman's wishes, seeing the meeting as being disrespectful to the lives of late comrades and a way for the ruling National Party to control it's enemies.

During the meeting which was held in a building in the proximity of the Apartheid Parliament building,the AWB(a Neo-Nazi extremist organizations)ambushes the meet before any negotiations can take place,with their leader Eugene Verwoerd(son of Hendrick Verwoerd the architect of Apartheid)making it clear that they on behalf of the white people of South Africa would ensure no such negotiations take place.Unrest is what follows after a furious Chairman of the APP orders the Black Army to take arms and declares the APP policy of taking South Africa by force.

Believing that the National Party were behind Eugene's attack,Nelson Mandela even though Deklerk denied involvement reinitiates the armed struggle and as the leader of the ANC forms the Africanist Coalition Alliance(ACA)with the APP Chairman,a union which other liberation organizations were encouraged to join,due to the ACA clause the APP's larger and more powerful Black Army becomes the core of the ACA armed forces,thus organizations like Umkhonto WeSizwe and other militant groups are absorbed into the what is then called the Confederated People's Black Army(CPBA).It was now 1990 and South Africa's economy was in major decline with no country in the world willing to do business or associate with the country in any way,to make matters worse they were back to square one and the struggle was set to become more violent than before and this time Chairman Khaya Vanda was very clear on ensuring the destruction of the Apartheid State once and for all through the CPBA.But then there was a problem,the Dissolution of the Soviet Union was already under way.

In 1990,Soviet Premier Mikhail Gorbachev's policies were finally having an effect on the struggle in South Africa.In January 1990 the Premier finally withdrew the Soviet officers helping in the command and training of the Black Army and no more money,arms and significant supplies were going into the APP war effort.When Soviet Aid was withdrawn Chairman Khaya Vanda was devastated and panic ruled ACA,with some opting to rather negotiate with the declining Apartheid State and others wanting the CPBA to use all of it's strength left to destroy the Apartheid State whilst at it's weakest.Major Internal opposition occurred and thus ACA didn't last more than a year and the ANC and it's Umkhonto WeSizwe withdrew,infuriating the APP who were facing an internal crisis themselves.

In April 1990 Nelson Mandela was approached by NP representatives with an offer,a new democratic State would be set up and the Apartheid Regime's ideology scrapped in exchange for him to sign a treacherous document known as the **Sunset Clause,**if Mandela agreed he would be made the new National icon and would become the leader of this new South Africa.Mandela agreed without hesitation, betraying millions of the people he claimed to serve for what he referred to as a necessary cause.Thus in May 1990 CODESA 2 was organized as a place to finalize the agreement whilst holding up the facade of it actually being negotiations.Mandela and his ANC met with the NP and it's racist leaders in the Union Building for CODESA 2,after the meeting the NP(National Party)drew up an interim constitution which allowed and assured the masses free elections soon and forced whichever the winning party was to draw up a new and democratic constitution with other political parties.Black south Africans rejoiced at what hey believed was finally freedom and the unconvinced and skeptical APP members reluctantly agreed to the terms of CODESA 2 and the Black Army war machine stopped.

In February 1991,the elections began as people of all races,especially those previously forbidden flocked to elect their next leaders, without knowledge of the fact that they were participating at rigged elections set to make Mandela and his ANC win no matter what.In May 1991 the results came out and the ANC was declared the new ruling party of the Republic of South Africa,the APP was shocked.It was clear as day that although rivals with the ANC,they had more support than the ANC especially after their initiation of the Civil War in 1977.It was now 1991 and the Apartheid State finally collapsed and Mandela declared the new South African leader - the President.

Instantly upon taking power largely because of British influence Mandela signed the Sunset Clause which assured the whites of the country that no major reforms on land nor the Economy would be brought up and the what people would remain with a vast majority of the country's wealth would remain where it was.South Africa was now free liberally but still under oppressive rule on a literal sense and no one was as angrier than APP General Secretary Jabulani Mashinini who was bloody livid.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter3: Creation of the Azanian State

**Chapter3: Creation of the Azanian State**

It was 1991 and South Africa had finally become a democratic country.The now ruling party ANC drew up a new and democratic constitution with major British influence involved and because of the Sunset Clause no land reform or wealth restitution to the black people and because of the same Clause the TRC is formed as a way to pardon the Apartheid Officers who murdered hundeds of innocent black people during the civil war and the unrest of the 1980s.Chairman Khaya Vanda was furious and his political party declared the ANC traitors to the struggle,but due to rigged elections they had been reduced to not even gaining a single seat in the new Parliament,a shocking revelation to the APP whom due to the massive support they had.The millions of black South Africans were still drunk from the new dose of so-called freedom they had obtained and outcry about thw rigged elections remains unheard throughout the 1990s.The USA welcomed this new South Africa and as a result the APP began to despise the USA even more,which promoted the State to start spreading Communist propaganda about the APP.

In 1993 the State was at war with the APP and slowly looking to deminish their influence.Meanwhile internal unrest within the APP was going to prove to be of severe effect to the party's power base.It was 1995 and Secretary General Jabulani Mashinini was a rising force within the APP,he had complete influence over the ESC which made him the essentially unrecognized leader of the party and it was becoming more apparent that he was clearly looking to deminish the power of the Chairman.When the Chairman began pushing for the non-existence of the ESC due to increased opposition to his leadership,the Secretary General began countering a push for Chairman Khaya Vanda to step down,which he irrefutably refused whilst the party's influence continued to narrow down.A dissatisfied Vanda supporter by the name of **Kenyatta Khuzwayo **approaches with major evidence of murder(past purge of the party),corruption and embezzlement on the Chairman to the Secretary General of the party.Jabulani Mashinini felt absolutely humiliated and and approached Chairman Khaya Vanda,whom with age had rapidly deteriorating health with a blackmail of sorts in a bid to protect the honour of the APP which in the history books had never seen the dawn of a corrupt leader(s).

Upon being blackmailed Chairman Khaya Vanda,saw from a mile away a bullet he could never evade one way or another it was over for him,the jig was up.In exactly January 1996 Chairman Khaya Vanda abdicates the APP leadership and puts in General Secretary Jabulani Mashinini,which shocked the ESC as well aa the entire party as to why his Vice Chairman wasn't taking control or elections being held.Khaya Vanda to the shock of the party accuses his Vice Chairman **Sizwe Mbewu **of being too "Communistic" and "Radically misguided".Jabulani Mashinini takes control of the party and boy did he make his presence felt.He first accused Vice Chairman Sizwe Mbewu of being corrupt and breaking APP protocol,the Vice Chairman is forced to flee the Guateng Province(the APP stronghold at the time)and head South to Cape Town where it was thought he took on a new identity due to the Intelligence Division of the **Black Army **being instructed to hunt him down and either execute him or bring him to secretly face the might of the ESC.The same year of July 1996,the Russian Federation government is overthrown by the SSR Party which become the provisional government until elections can be held.

In August 1996 the Chairman after having purged the ESC,taking the lives of over four its original members and replacing them with loyalists sympathetic to his cause i.e puppets if you may say.He now had majority control of the ESC with four out of six members being on his side and also having the Vice Chairman and new General Secretary(leader of the ESC)on his side,having control over a whopping six out of eight of the most important seats in the party.He would then consolidate his power by forcing the Black Army(military wing of the APP)to pledge "undying loyalty" to him,making him ah essential Dictator of the party.Meanwhile the ANC were now leaders of the "Neo-Apartheid State" as former APP Chairman Khaya Vanda would always say and fresh off to democracy obvious corruption ruled the party thus the country.The corruption continues until 2002,where the President Nelson Mandela stepped down from his seat to tend to his aged body.It was by this time when with much influence from APP campaigning the corruption of the government was coming to light and the people began losing faith in the ANC's ineffective policies.

Because of these conditions,quickly by 2008 the APP's influence was restored with millions of supporters for the party.In 2009 President Cyril Ramaphosa(Head of State and Head of Government)deems the APP's Black Army a threat to National Unity and subsequently bans the party.Chairman Jabulani Mashinini was obviously furious,he thus flees from his beloved home Nation to Botswana,then Mozambique,then Angola,then Tanzania and then the **RCU((Russian Confederated** **Union)**secretly investigating the ANC's past.Although extremely skeptical of what to do about the ANC and with major arguments within the party leadership after the departure of the Absolute Leader,the acting Chairman(i.e the Vice Chairman)with the go ahead from the ESC declares a patriotic war on the government of South Africa in September 2011 after increased aggressive action against the banned APP by the government.The Black Army then earns another title from the people aside from its traditional one i.e **The Black Rebels/The Rebel Force.**

At first the RCU which was now converted into the **CRE(Confederated Russian Empire) **offered little to no aid at all to their old friends,not wanting to get involved in South African politics.But after much campaigning inside the mainlands of the most influential and powerful country in the world,many Russians begin to support Jabulani Mashinini's cause calling for the South African Government which was allied with the USA and like many other democratic nations criticizing the empire to be "Investigated".At first the Russian government refuses but after much pressure from the peaceful protests and demands from the Kremlin in Moscow,the IDSI finally begins investigations in late 2013.By this time Soutg Africa's previous industrial capacity which allowed it to dominate Africa had vastly deteriorated due to increased corruption and with leaders allowing European powers to exploit and capture the State.By February 2014 there was mass action all over the country, with a majority of the blacks joining into the black army,this time the black army was being supplied with munitions by the CRE who's presence was now very high in South Africa.By July 2014,the** IDSI(Imperial Division of Secret Intelligence) **had managed to unravel old documents signed by the now late President Nelson Mandela whom died the previous year,the documents and video clips show clearly with irrefutable evidence the rigged elections,plans to silence and maybe destroy the APP,th important terms of the Sunset Clause and many other things linking the late South African icon to corruption and the highest form of betrayal against his own people.

The South Africans were outraged and the Black Army marched into the Union Building in Johannesburg and captured many ANC high ranking officials and politicians (onJuly 2014) especially the President Cyril Ramaphosa,who was known to have been involved in the CODESA negotiations which facilitated the creation of the Neo-Apartheid State which had lasted for more than two decades,many of them are killed due to the furious violence used by the Black Army.President Cyril Ramaphosa is sentenced without trial by the APP's Executive Secretariat Council(ESC)to death by hanging,his body is hanged in the Joburg square where civilians proceed to mutilate it in rage.After the Parliament is also burnt,APP Chairman is declared **Premier Supreme** of what he namedthe **ISA(Independent State of Azania)**,a one party totalitarian State with him at its centre,thus begun the prosperous age of South Africa as the True Transformation Act began to change the country for the better.Before they knew it the APP due to its Maksymist policies is converted into the **APFP(Azanian People's Fascist Party)** and the Black Army is converted into the **AA(Azanian Army)** although it retains the name Black Army as well.

In time new cities would develop and the ISA would be the world's leader in industrial capacity and economic prosperity with **Adea-Central City** being established as the **State Capital,**then **Tsonga City/Metropolis **being established as the country's **Legislative Capital** then** Jozi CD(Central District)**being established as the **Judicial **Capital.And so,rose the African Superpower of the ages,a Superpower that would embark on a deadly arms race and costly space race with its former ally and close friend - the CRE,a Cold War like no other.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
